1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus is configured to store data at a location designated by an address and to output data stored at a location designated by an address.
The semiconductor memory apparatus performs an operation of designating a location at which data is to be stored or a location of stored data by selecting a bit line and a word line in response to an address.
In the semiconductor memory apparatus, redundancy lines are disposed to substitute for a bit line or a word line when the bit line or word line is defective. Furthermore, in the semiconductor memory apparatus, dummy lines are disposed in electrically vulnerable regions. Here, the redundancy lines include a line capable of substituting for a bit line and a line capable of substituting for a word line. The dummy lines also include a line disposed for bit lines and a line disposed for word lines.
In the semiconductor memory apparatus, if a line defect occurs, it is not easy to discern a defective line since a large number of lines are electrically coupled to each other.